Sealed by Runes
by SexyShinobi
Summary: My First fanfiction,Mira challenges Erza do a duel in the outskirts of Magnolia, Freed setted traps to lure Mira but failed and setted Mira and Erza in the trap. I got the idea of Freed setting traps and trapping Erza and Mira in from one of EdoRoku's artwork on DevianArt.WARNING:Its lame..and it consists of Yuri and Lemon.


I do not claim Fairy tail and the characters. WARNING:What you are about to read is fanfiction with lemony content and Bad language! If you would not like to read something with lemony content and bad language,i suggest you should STOP READING! This is my first fanfiction so it will probably suck :/

"ERZA!"Yelled Mira. Mira rushed over to Erza.

"What?"Asked Erza.

"Its been a long time since we last fought."Said Mira. "I was thinking if we can have a battle!"Said Mira.

"A battle?"Asked Erza. "I accept." Mira smiled.

"Meet me in the outskirts of magnolia in an hour."Said Mira. Erza nodded her head.

"Okay."Said Erza.

"Okay, see you later!"said Mira. Erza went to go train for her battle against Mira. Erza was in a room ful of sacs of dummies.

"REQUIP:HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!"Shouted Erza. Erza requiped on her heaven's wheel. Erza started to tested if her expert swordsmanship was good against Mira's take over magic. Erza summoned up swords. Erza gave a signal to the swords to strike at the dummies. -1 hour later- Erza went to the outskirts of Magnolia. "MIRA!"Yelled Erza. "I AM READY!"

"There you are...Erza.."Said Mira. "SATAN SOUL!"Yelled Mira. Mira transformed into her usual Take over form. Erza held on her sword. Erza ran up to Mira,then slicing Mira with her blade,but failed. Mira took a tight grip on Erza's blade. "That ain't going to work." Mira demolished Erza's sword, crumbling it to pieces.

"M...my sword...!"Said Erza. Mira flew over to Erza,Mira threw a punch at Erza. Erza stopped the fist with her own hand,suddenly runes were activated.

"WHAT?"said Mira. "RUNES?"

"Who would do this?!"Said Erza.

"FUUUUCKK"Screamed Freed. -1 hour earlier- Apparently Freed heard that Mira was going to the outskirts of Magnolia. Freed got excited and thought today was the day to claim Mira's body. He arrived at the outskirts of Magnolia 30 minutes later. He setted down Runes around one point. His plan was to meet Mira there,making Mira walk to him,right when Mira was going to step on his rune trap, he would step on it,thus..activating the runes. The runes would release Mira out if the people in the trap would have sex,as you can see...Freed failed. -back to the current time- "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"Yelled Freed. Freed went down on his knees,crying. "MIRA WAS SUPPOSE TO GET IN THE TRAP WITH ME!"

RUNES ACTIVATED! "In order to get out of the runes, you guys need to have sex."Freed explained. "I don't think you guys have no interest of having sex with eachother."

"If you say so..."Said Mira. Mira was blushing. Mira pinned Erza to the floor,putting her hand on Erza's cheek.

"FUCK YES!"Erza thought."I'm going to have sex with Mira!"Erza thought to herself. Erza always dreamed of having nice intense sex with Mira.

"Lets have some fun!"Said Mira. Erza changed into her normal clothes. Mira put her hand under Erza's shirt,exploring what Erza had under her shirt. Mira felt something large,she quickly grabbed Erza's breast and gave it a tight squeeze.

"W...what!"Freed screamed with a nosebleed. Freed tried to cover his nosebleed.

"ohhh Miraa..i love your fingers."Moaned Erza. Erza threw her tongue into Mira's mouth. Mira coudn't help but moaned the whole time. Their tongues thrashed and lashed against each other,taking what they wanted. Mira broke the kiss,saliva was dripping from their lips. she wanted to see Erza's goodies. Mira took off Erza's shirt. The first thing Mira noticed was Erza's breasts. Mira quickly moved her mouth to Erza's breasts and sucked on the the left nipple. Mira's other hand was pinching Erza's right nipple. Mira got up on her knees and began to unbutton her shirt in front of Erza. Mira got done unbuttoning her shirt,two round melons sprung out when the last button was unbuttoned,They caught Erza's attention. Erza sprung as well,she jumped on Mira,licking and carressing Mira's nipples. Erza moved her head to Mira's stomach. Erza began giving Mira's stomach some kisses and nibbles. Mira giggled. Freed was standing there just watching Mira and Erza having fun.

"I WISH THAT WAS ME!"Cried Freed while having an intense nosebleed. Freed ran off with a nosebleed.

"Stop teasing!"Mira demanded. Erza shoved her nipple in Mira's mouth. Mira began sucking on it,making Erza moan. Mira grabbed Erza's skirt and tore it apart. Mira moved her head over to Erza's panties. Mira touched the edge of Erza's panties and undo Erza's panties. Mira glanced at Erza's clitoris. Mira blew on Erza's clitoris. Slowly,Mira began to lick Erza's clitoris. Erza got an orgasm. White juicy looking liquid squirted out of Erza's clitoris. Mira swallowed the liquid. Mira inserted her fingers deep in Erza's clitoris,penetrating it to find Erza's G-Spot. Mira found the G-spot and began carressing it. Erza was tempting for Mira to remove her pants. Mira knew what Erza wanted. Mira slowly took off her pants,making Erza very hard. Mira began to finger herself to get Erza's attention. After Mira took off her panties,she went on top of Erza,making their boobs press on each other. Mira stuck her tongue out,Erza stuck her tongue out as well. They both french kissed. Erza broke the kiss,she wanted to try something. Erza grabbed a hold of Mira's leg then pulling it so that Mira's clit touched Erza's clit. Erza winked and started rubbing Mira's clit with her clit. Mira got the signal and did the same.

"ohhhh Mira..you're good..."Purred Erza while licking her lips. Mira purred and carressed Erza's nipples while still rubbing her clit against Erza's. The two stopped rubbing after two minutes. Mira nibbled and sucked on Erza's neck. Erza purred and moaned. Mira licked her lips every two seconds. Mira can tell Erza was very hard now. Mira wrapped her tongue around Erza's nipple and started sucking on it while carressing the other nipple with her fingers.

"Mmmmm Erzaa."Purred Mira. Erza began to go hard on Mira after hearing her name. Erza put her hands on Mira's ass,giving it a tight grip. Mira began to nibble on Erza's nipple making Erza say nothing but Mira's name in a sexual manner for 5 minutes. Mira gave kisses down Erza's stomach till she reach Erza's clit. Mira blew on it. Erza spreaded her legs out,giving Mira some room. Mira nibbled on Erza's clitoris then begin licking it. Erza started to purr and get hard,So Mira bit Erza's clitoris. Mira placed her hands on Erza's ass, so Erza woudn't move her clitoris. Mira stuck her tongue in Erza's private to get a sweet taste. Erza got an orgasm and white liquid squirted out on Mira's mouth.

"Mira,let me get that liquid off your mouth."said Erza while licking her lips. Erza began kissing Mira,putting her tongue in. "Let me fuck you."whispered Erza as she pushing Mira,making Erza on top. Erza inserted her fingers in Mira's clitoris,spreading her clit so Erza can carress Mira's G-spot. Erza got up and cupped Mira's breast then began to grop Mira's breasts. Erza went back to inserting her fingers inside Mira. Erza repeatily shoved her fingers in Mira's clit then back out then back in then back out. Mira squirted out White sweet liquid.

"You're my favorite Sex toy,Erza."whispered Mira while having her clit carressed by Erza. Erza was pleased to hear that. Mira began to massage one breast with one hand and the other hand massaging Erza's clit. Erza got up on her knees and began to carress Mira's hair. "i guess...its my turn."Said Mira. Mira threw her head at Erza's nipple and started to suck on it. Erza slapped Mira's ass,giving it a jiggle. Mira stuck her tongue into Erza's mouth. Erza wrapped her tongue around Mira's tongue, sucking on it. Mira can feel Erza massaging her ass. Mira began to give Erza's breasts,a pinch.

"Owww."Erza moaned in pain. Erza got up on her knees. "Do me hard."Erza demanded. Mira purred and licked Erza's Clit once.

"Get ready..."Moaned Mira.

"Mira..."Erza breathed heavily. Mira licked and bited Erza's Clit,waiting for Erza to scream Mira's name. "OHHH MIRA!."Cried Erza. Erza reached another orgasm. White yummy liquid exploded on Mira's body. Erza crawled over the Mira and begin putting her mouth on Mira's breasts,licking Mira's hard nipples,sipping the liquid on Mira's tits. Erza began sucking Mira's tits. Mira's Breasts bounced and bounced in front of Erza's face.

"Ohhh Erza...Babe..."moaned Mira. Mira got on top of Erza. The two locked into their final sex position. Erza pulled Mira down to her breasts. Their breasts were pressing on eachother. Erza put her fingertips on Mira's back, Mira felt Erza's fingertips running down to Mira's ass. "I like it how you abuse my ass.."Said Mira in a horny attitude. Erza smiled. The redhead and the silver haired lady continued to rub there breasts together,moaning for 10 minutes. The runes deactivated. Erza and Mira continued to have sex knowing that the runes are deactivated.

-at fairy tail HQ-

"EVERYBODY!"Screamed Freed. Free caught everbody's attention. "MIRA AND ERZA ARE HAVING SEX!". Freed fainted from a nosebleed.

"HUH?"said the men of fairy tail,getting horny.

"WHERE?!"said Makarov.

"AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF MAGNOLIA!"Said Bixlow. "Freed told me."

"Well let me check it out so i can...uhhh...uhmm report if they are enemies around!"Said Makarov. Makarov quickly ran to the outskirts of Magnolia.

I made this in like 3 hours :/ without any knowledge on writing Lemons and fanfictions. Please review and tell me what you think :D


End file.
